One Hundred Years of Cherry Blossoms
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Alfred and Kiku celebrate a hundred years of friendship.


I do not own Hetalia. All characters are the property of Hidekaz Himaruya.

Alfred sighed and checked his watch for the tenth time that minute. He tried peaking ahead, but it only confirmed that more gridlock awaited him. He glared at the car in front of his and willed it move. When it only inched along a tiny bit, Alfred pouted.

'Why did there have to be traffic today of all days?' he wondered.

Mid April was a busy time for him and for the city of Washington D C. Each year they held a major festival to welcome spring and celebrate a precious international friendship. This year was special, though. This year was the one hundred year anniversary of the gift of cherry trees. To celebrate Alfred was throwing a huge party with Kiku as the guest of honor. They had been preparing for weeks no w, and everywhere one looked in the Capitol there were pink flowers. Alfred smiled to himself. Soon the cherry blossoms would be in peak bloom.

'I can't wait' he thought gleefully.

Finally, the traffic eased, and Alfred was able to switch into a faster lane. As he drove, Alfred thought back to that time so long ago, when Kiku was just beginning to open himself to the world.

'Has it really been a hundred years?' Alfred wondered to himself.

The thought stayed with Alfred as he drove toward the airport. The excitable nation rushed to the welcome area to greet his friend, but deflated a little when he realized Kiku's flight was delayed. Sighing he ordered a burger from the food court and sat to wait on the flight. Looking out across the capitol and watching the cars and limos zoom by on the streets, Alfred's mind wandered back to that day a hundred years ago when they'd planted the first cherry trees.

"Huh? You're giving these to me?" Alfred asked.

"Hai, it's really nothing special. When you came to visit last time you seemed to really like the cherry trees, so I thought you would appreciate some in your home," Kiku explained while blushing.

Despite his words the twenty dignitaries and botanists behind Kiku holding cherry tree seedlings was proof that Kiku had put considerable effort into this gift.

"These are from Tokyo aren't they?" Alfred asked studying the baby trees.

"Hai," Kiku answered .

Alfred couldn't help but smile to himself. These were indeed a gift from Kiku's heart, almost literally.

"Dude! I know just where to put them!" Alfred chirped as put his arm around Kiku.

"Follow me!" the young American announced as he dragged Kiku toward the river bank.

"Alfred-san" Kiku said and bowed in greeting.

"Kiku!" Alfred smiled coming out of his revelry.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting," Kiku replied.

"I kinda figured that would happen; so, I blocked out an extra half hour just in case," Alfred replied.

"Still, my apologies," Kiku insisted.

" Naw don't sweat it dude, let's just get out of here. I've got a bunch of stuff planned, just you wait" Alfred said.

"You're not going to make another huge glowing pink cake are you?" Kiku asked worriedly.

"Nope"

Kiku sighed in relief.

"This time it'll be neon green!" Alfred smiled.

Kiku was glad Alfred could not see the dismayed look on his face. They retrieved Kiku's luggage from baggage claim and headed toward the house.

"I'm sorry I can't hang out right away, but I promise we'll go do something cool tomorrow. I've got a lot on my plate right now. There's food in the fridge and you've got my number incase you need anything right?" Alfred explained as he showed Kiku into the guest room.

"Hai!" Kiku answered.

"Good. Anyway, it's good to see you," the young American smiled.

"Yes, it's good to see you too," Kiku answered.

Alfred left to attend to his duties while the Japanese man plopped onto the bed and stretched. Kiku silently hoped that this trip went well as he listened to Alfred's car roll out of the driveway. He decided it was best to take a bath and recover from the long flight.

Two days passed and Alfred made time to show Kiku the sights and hang out at home. Finally the morning of the festival arrived. Alfred woke Kiku bright and early.

"We've got to get good seats," Alfred insisted.

"Yes, just give me a few minutes," Kiku replied, rubbing his eyes.

After brushing his teeth and putting on black pants and a grey button up shirt, Kiku gathered his wallet and other supplies.

"Dude, won't you be hot in that?" Alfred asked.

The cheerful blonde was dressed in khaki shorts and a white T-shirt.

"No, I will be fine," Kiku answered, "I have a paper fan in my bag if I need it," Kiku answered

"Well okay," Alfred agreed

Alfred strapped his own back pack on and the two friends headed out. The good seats Alfred mentioned were in fact good seats for the parade, and Alfred and Kiku managed to find a spot very close to the parade route where they would be able to see all the floats and performers. As the two waited more and more people began to appear and soon there was a thronging crowd watching and waiting. At 10:00 am there was a loud bang and flurry of color as the parade began. Dancers and jugglers in brightly colored costumes pulled along huge floats, and marching bands played out merry songs. The crowd clapped and cheered, and Alfred and Kiku cheered with them. When a rather grand float with many beautiful young women came by Alfred jumped up and down and began waving.

"Those are the cherry blossom princesses," he explained to Kiku.

The young Japanese man simply smiled and nodded.

"So, did you like the parade Kiku?" Alfred wondered.

"Yes, it was really exciting and gave me lots of energy," Kiku answered.

"See I told you I throw awesome parades," Alfred smiled.

"C'mon lets go look around," Alfred said.

Kiku then had to run after the young American as he headed toward Pennsylvania Avenue. Once they arrived a huge Japanese themed street festival was already in full swing. Alfred immediately found the food booths.

"Hey look dango, and that one has mochi ice cream," Alfred chirped.

"Yes, that does look good. That one looks nice too. Do you want to try that one?" Kiku asked.

Of course when the Japanese man turned Alfred was already gone.

"And that and that and maybe one of those too," the young American ordered the vendor happily.

Kiku merely sighed and went to join his excitable friend. They found a stall that sold Bento lunches and bought two.

"Hey Kiku lets eat lunch under the cherry blossom trees," Alfred suggested.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea," Kiku agreed.

They walked toward the tidal basin, and Alfred picked out a spot with a lovely view of the river. Kiku laid out a blanket he'd brought and pulled out a thermos of hot green tea. He poured the tea into a cup and offered it to Alfred. The thirsty blonde took a gulp and swallowed.

"It's still a little bitter, but not bad," Alfred said.

The two sat down and relaxed. They ate in silence and took in the calming atmosphere. Kiku breathed in the soft scent of the blossoms and smiled.

***********After lunch*********

"Oh I almost forgot," Kiku noted.

"Almost forgot what?" Alfred wondered.

"This," Kiku answered.

From his bag Kiku pulled out a box wrapped in a gold ribbon.

"I wanted you to have this," Kiku said as he presented the box to Alfred.

"Thanks Kiku," Alfred said as he accepted.

"You may open it if you like," Kiku offered.

Alfred opened the box to find a plaque, a high end digital camera and a digital picture frame.

"The plaque is a charm to bring you good luck," Kiku explained.

Looking closely, Alfred noticed the plaque had sakura embroidered onto it.

"The camera and frame are so you can capture lots of happy memories and remember them always," Kiku continued.

"This is really great Kiku, "Alfred said and smiled, "Hey, I got you something too okay?"

"What a gift for me?" Kiku wondered.

"Well yeah. I mean- it is kind of our anniversary. Isn't it?" Alfred answered.

Alfred rummaged in his bag until he pulled out a small box wrapped in a pink ribbon.

"For you," Alfred said.

"Thank you," Kiku answered.

"May I open it?" Kiku asked.

"Sure," Alfred replied.

Kiku pulled opened the box to reveal sakura shaped silver cufflinks each inscribed with Kiku's initials on them.

"Arigatou Alfred, these are lovely," Kiku replied

Both men put the gifts back in their boxes and placed them in their bags, so they would stay safe on the journey home.

"Hey Kiku, I've been meaning to ask you," Alfred began.

"Yes,"

"Why did you give me these trees in the first place," Alfred asked.

"I suppose it is because you were one of my first friends, and you helped me open myself to the world. I wanted to give you something to show you how important your friendship was to me," Kiku explained.

"Your friendship is important to me too, Kiku" Alfred said.

"I'm glad," Kiku answered.

Alfred fell silent as he stared off at the river wistfully.

"Hey Kiku, thanks for being such a good friend," Alfred said.

"You too," Kiku smiled.

"Let's be friends for another hundred years, huh?" Alfred said.

"That sounds like fun," Kiku answered shyly.

The two friends smiled at each other as the cherry blossom petals fell around them like rain. And there beneath the fluffy pink trees they both loved, they had the same thought.

_These are some of the most beautiful cherry blossoms I've ever seen._

THE END

So 2012 does indeed mark the One Hundred Year Anniversary of the gift of cherry blossoms from Japan , Washington D. C is holding a large festival and a bunch of events to celebrate. I imagine it's tradition for Kiku and Alfred to go see the cherry blossoms together, and this is kind of how I imagine them celebrating the anniversary. I couldn't quite get a good lead in to the ending; so, I hope it works the way I have it. Anyways thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
